


Morning Fun

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa Weiss, Futanari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She was tired, covered in dry sweat, and still feeling the aftermath after a good night of fun with her loving wife, but Weiss’s libido doesn’t care how exhausted she is.





	Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Piece based off a Comission done for my by SINccubi  
> https://twitter.com/SINccubi/status/1092192259024605184

It didn’t matter how many years had passed for the ex-heiresses, the morning sun’s greeting rays were treated as a hostile presence when they reached her. Couple that with the white haired faunus’s sweat stained body and her three hour nap after an intense night of fucking with her still snoozing wife who had her back facing the wolf faunus to her right, and that made for a moody Weiss who was content to roll away from the nagging rays reminding the white-haired Rose woman that she had a few rooms to clean thanks to her last night romp fest with Ruby.

Ignoring the morning sun to the best of her ability, Weiss threw one arm over her wife’s limp body and nuzzled her face into the back of Ruby’s neck. Weiss let out a pleased hum as her nose was hit with the scent of the slumbering brunette who she was cuddling with right now. Ruby’s scent was a mix of the woman’s own sweat coupled with spring fresh perfume the scythe-wielder had been wearing last night when Weiss came home from another successful but long hunt. The silver-eyed woman had been waiting in their garden so she could greet the faunus when she came home. Weiss let out a small moan as the memory of being greeted by the sight of her stark naked wife’s bare ass staring back at the stunned woman came rushing back to the tired faunus, along with the memory of the slew of fun the two shared after Weiss had, “properly”, greeted the younger woman. While she had been daydreaming, the sound of her wife chuckling slightly snapped the faunus out of her trip down memory lane. Reaching down and placing her hand over the hand Weiss had swung over her, Ruby looked over her shoulder and gave the spent faunus a warm smile.

“Well good morning to you to Weiss…” Ruby greeted, “I’m glad to see you so eager to see me again.” Ruby chuckled as a growing blush started to spread over her wife’s face at the mention of the woman’s growing erection that was poking at the brunette’s ass cheeks. Using the hand that currently wasn’t placed softly on the white-haired faunus’s own hand, Ruby reached down for the wolf’s cock and wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking the hardening member as it continued to grow. Weiss let out a small moan as Ruby continued to work her magic on the fauns. “I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in the shower, but it looks like we still have business to take care of first.” Now fully awake and eager for more action, Weiss gave her wife a hungry smirk as she tossed the blanket the two had been sharing aside.

“You always did have the best plans Mrs. Rose.” Weiss said as she got up and got into a squatting position behind the scythe-wielder’s ass. Happy for more loving, Ruby let out a chuckle as she raised one leg up so that her wolf faunus wife had an easier access to the woman’s pussy. She then gave her own ass a playful smack, an invitation for the wolf faunus to quite staring and have her way with the woman’s womanhood. Eager to accept said invitation , Weiss wasted no time in slowly pushing her cock into the brunette’s warm pussy., drinking in the cute whimpers that came from her wife as she continued to push in inch after inch of faunus meat into the silver-eyed woman. “Still sensitive huh?” Weiss asked once she managed to bury her cock into the girl’s still tight snatch.

“W-well it would be hard to still not be…” Ruby retaliated as a blush of her own was starting to grown on her own face, “you weren’t exactly in a merciful mood last night Mrs. Rose.” Weiss’s ears perked up at the mention of her given last name. She closed her eyes and let out a happy hum as the meaning behind the name registered in her brain. After learning of the true depths of her family’s depravity, Weiss was all to happy to throw the tainted Schnee name away and embrace her new start as a proud and noble Rose. She had wasted so much of her life preparing to try and salvage her family name when as Ruby had pointed out she should have been trying to live for herself instead of trying to correct the mistakes of her family before her. So she opted to enjoy her new start with the girl who always tried her best to stay by her side and loved to watch the ex-Schnee flourish into the fantastic huntress she was today. Weiss Rose, even after a full year of marriage with the other Rose ti still had a nice ring to it.

“Uh…Weiss…not that I don’t enjoy you being inside me, but I think it would be more fun for the both of us if you moved.” Her wife’s sudden words managed to snap the faunus out of her daydream and back to the reality of her cock inside the silver-eyed woman in beneath her.Deciding that her wife’s words were wise ones indeed, Weiss steadied herself and began moving her hips back and forth in a steady rhythm.

It may not have been the rough treatment her wife so generously shared with her last night, but Weiss’s movements thrusts were still enough to send a pleasant sensation through the scythe-wielder’s body. Ruby let out another moan as her pussy went through a constant state of feeling stuffed and then slowly losing that sensation as Weiss dragged her cock back out. Ruby had managed to recover a bit of her constitution after last night due to her being knocked unconscious thanks to the torrent of orgasm her wife put her through, but that didn’t’ mean she still wasn’t feeling last night’s pummeling in her pussy. This truth was the only thing keeping Ruby from begging Weiss to pick up the tempo and fuck her rabid like last night. That being said, Ruby still had to fight to keep from allowing her threatening orgasm to come spilling out.

“Weiss…I…oh yes I…ack!!” Due to her focusing on keeping her orgasm held back, Ruby didn’t notice her wife’s face getting closer and closer to her own until Weiss was now nuzzling her cheek up against the scythe-wielder’s face. Ruby closed one eye and started laughing as her wife continued to nuzzle her face while she fucked her. 

While the Weiss’s nuzzling made it hard to keep herself from laughing, that didn’t mean Ruby wasn’t still enjoying her wife’s well endowed cock sliding in and out of her, Ruby letting out a moan every now and again in-between giggles as she felt her wife drag her cock across her g-spot. 

The two stared into each others eyes as the faunus continued to hump the younger woman, Weiss staying quite as she enjoyed her wife’s laughter and the sounds of her colliding her pelvis with the girl’s ass. The bed below the two women was starting to become stained again with the leaking pussy juice coming from the silver-eyed woman, and from Weiss’s own snatch as well.

Feeling herself finally losing the battle of endurance to her impending orgasm, Ruby closed the gap between the two women mouths and captured her wife’s lips in a sudden but passionate kiss. Sensing that this was Ruby’s way of communicating that she was approaching her limit, Weiss decide to stop holding back her own orgasm and let the wave of cum that threatened to come flooding out of her directly into her wife’s now quivering pussy. The two let out a heavy moan as they reached their peak together, still lovingly staring into each others eyes as Weiss halted her movements and allowed her semen to flood into the quaking woman. Ruby tightened her grip around her wife’s hand as she rode out her orgasm in a blissful silence the two shared together.

Once the couple had managed to come back down from their orgasmic high, both women let out an exhausted sigh as they collapsed back onto their bed, this time with Weiss on top of the brunette since she was too spent to change her trajectory and land next to the blushing brunette. Tired and all too happy to bask in each others after-glow to separate, Ruby and Weiss opted to stay in their bed for a while longer instead of tackling the responsibilities of the morning that the sun still blaring down on them was trying to remind the two of. Still exhausted after their morning romp, Ruby ran one hand through her wife’s scalp.

“I guess that shower’s going to have to wait huh?” Ruby asked. Weiss merely groaned in response to the brunette’s question.

“Clean later, now we rest” Weiss said right before nodding again, still with her face pressed softly up against Ruby’s. Ruby let out a tired chuckle of her own as she decided to give in to the faunus pinning her to the bed and followed her wife’s lead, peacefully drifting g off to sleep with the spent wolf faunus on her.


End file.
